


Family Bonding

by DeprestAFconnoisseur64



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Choking, Desert, Dismemberment, Horror, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, Monsters, Murder, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Spitefic, Stabbing, Super Bowl, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeprestAFconnoisseur64/pseuds/DeprestAFconnoisseur64
Summary: All Edward wanted was to go on a nice camping trip in the desert. With Kim and his son Edgar.That's all he wanted. But things never go according to plan anymore...





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking: "You're done with Edward, then why are you writing an Edward fanfic?" First and foremost, I still do not like Edward, and I'm writing this to vent. Yes, this fic is near-shameless Edward torture porn, and yes I'm writing this to vent because I've been having bad guilt and anxiety over the deplorable shit I used to do in Edward's defense.  
> Also:  
> 1\. They made some extremely dump Super Bowl commercial with Edward's "son" as a character, which makes no goddamn sense since Edward is a robot and I highly doubt he can reproduce  
> 2\. Again, During the past few weeks I've been dealing with a ton of anxiety and guilt over the crazy and obscene shit I used to do in Edward's defense. This is my way of venting. Yes, I know writing a torture porn fic of a non-favorable character isn't the best way to vent, but I don't like talking about all the deplorable shit I did in the past so this is the next best option I could think of.

Edward groaned as his vision slowly faded into existence. He saw a dark blue sky, some stars, a hint of sunrise in the distance. The faint ringing in his mind was the only sound that his cerebellum could currently recognize. He blinked and soon came to his senses. 

He was physically drained. It took an act of congress for him to move his arm from his waist to above his head. His breathing was ragged and raspy, his feet and forelimbs felt numb, his eyes burned slightly and his mouth felt dry. He tried moving his limbs to get the numbness to wear off but was only half-successful. He turned his neck to his right, and what he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop. 

There, about 15 feet or so away, was his son, Edgar, lying on the ground. Above him was... a vaguely humanoid mass of gold. It was looking down at Edward, using one of its flabby arms to gently stroke Edgar's back. 

Edward had to blink and shake his head to see if he was just hallucinating. However, after an entire minute of trying to get his bearings, he came to the horrifying conclusion that he was not imagining things. This was real. This glob of gold was real, and it had apparently taken a shine to his son, which Edward didn't like. Sure, by the looks of it, the cryptid wasn't actually going to harm Edgar, but Edward still started getting defensive.

He remembered how he and Kim started studying the former's inventor's notes. How to build an artificial human being. After a few weeks of studying, they eventually were able to build one. Edgar was Edward and Kim's beautiful adult baby. Edward remembered Edgar sitting in the living room watching educational baby shows, bouncing happily on the floor. Kim would teach him things like basic math, etiquette, phonics, and the like, while Edward taught him how to trim bushes and make ice sculptures. It was beautiful back then.

Then came the day Edgar wanted to see the desert. He had heard about it on tv and had wanted to go. Edward and Kim, unable to say no to their adorable man-toddler, took him to the nearest one. The area was a mix of desert and savannah; an arid location in the middle of nowhere, with only the road and telephone poles as landmarks. Edward and Kim brought things like tents, sleeping bags, and the most essential part, marshmallows. Kim got the campsite ready while Edward and Edgar looked for flammables to start a campfire. They did the stereotypical things done in camping; Sitting by the campfire, telling stories, and of course making s`mores. By the end of the day, everyone was half asleep. The last thing Edward remembered was looking out the little window in his tent, staring at the large mesa-like structure in the distance.

And here he was now. Limp, weak, hurt, and watching his unconscious son being given affection by some... thing. Edward turned around and breathed a ragged sigh of relief when he saw Kim lying a few feet away from him. He slowly and shakily turned, crawling to her.

"K-Kim... wake up..." he croaked softly, carefully shaking Kim's shoulder. Kim groaned and opened her eyes.

"E-Edward... wh-what-" she stopped. Her eyes widened as she saw what was before her: She and Edward were battered and bruised, and some golden mass was looking over Edgar. She started to hyperventilate. This wasn't happening, there was no way three of them got kidnapped by some golden monster.

"Kim..." Edward groaned weakly. He crawled next to her, trying in a vain attempt to comfort her. It did for a short while... until they heard a scream coming from a short distance away.

"MOM, DAD, HELP!" Edgar screamed as the creature picked him up off the ground, observing him curiously.

"O-Our baby!" Kim gasped weakly. Edward groaned as he tried to get on his feet. He was able to do so, but as soon as he got his balance right the creature looked at him. Dark brown eyes locked with an open hole. The golden creature dropped Edgar to the ground carelessly, sauntering towards Edward. Edward whimpered in fear, quaking in his boots, and Kim could do nothing but look on in fear and shock. Edward could only whimper in fear, his entire form shaking. Kim gasped as the creature quickly extended out one of its arms, wrapping it around Edward's neck and squeezing tightly. It growled lowly as it lifted the poor robot up in the air. 

"E-Edward!" Kim screamed. The wraith looked to Kim for a second, then back to Edward. It readied its arm, its shape turning into a sharp-pointed stabber, then violently drove it into Edward's right arm. Edwar stiffened and groaned and craned his neck to look at the damage. Rainbows and glitter bled profusely out of the wound. The wraith then pulled its arms apart slowly, then a sudden, violent jerk...

Edward's arm was ripped clean off. Kim almost threw up at the sound of ripping leather and metal. Exposed wired flashed and sparked, rainbows gushed from both sides. Edward could only make strained gurgling noises. The wraith's arm that was wrapped around Edward's throat then slurped down to his waist, allowing Edward to breathe. Edward gasped and coughed, choking on his own rainbow blood which spewed out of his mouth. The wraith's other arm wrapped around Edward's neck again.

The sound of flesh and metal tearing violently sounded off as the monster ripped Edward's head was ripped right off of his shoulders. Kim screamed as Edward's body spasmed out for a second before finally going limp. The wraith slammed Edward's head and torso to the ground, with Edward's head landing next to Kim. The lifeless head looked at her, Edward's eyes were black and glossy due to the lack of power connecting to them. Kim was in hysterics, and it only got worse as the golden mass walked towards her. She screamed as it picked her up, and looked off into the distance.

Kim's world spun as she was thrown off the towering mesa, the sound of her body hitting the ground being heard a couple of seconds later. 

"D-Dad...? Please, wake up..." The wraith turned around at the sound of Edgar's sobs. It gurgled angrily and stomped towards him. Edgar tried running away but the Wraith grabbed him by the waist. "What do you want from me?!" Edgar cried, tears streaming down his face. Edgar stopped when the wraith used its free arm to violently strangle Edgar. Edgar could feel himself slipping, his contact with reality getting weaker each second. His vital signs dimmed, and then stopped working completely after a minute or two. 

The wraith slipped the cyborg's dead body on the ground gently, stroking his back lovingly.


End file.
